Pudar
by bananaprincess
Summary: Ketika Amelia diberikan kesempatan untuk pergi, dia menemukan jawaban-jawaban yang lama dicarinya.


_Interstellar dari Christopher Nolan (Warner Bros pics/Paramount pics)_

 _Ditulis oleh Jonathan Nolan dan Christopher Nolan_

* * *

Setelah sepuluh tahun, Amelia berusaha mereka tawa pria yang paling dirindukannya. Edmund meninggalkannya dengan senyum merekah di wajah. Tawanya menghanyutkan sedih yang ditenggelamkannya jauh-jauh di dasar hati.

Dengung pendingin udara menjadi selingan di antara tawa-tawa yang beredar dalam ingatan Amelia. Banyak gelak, ekspresi gembira, dan bibir yang melebar. Semua itu dari Edmund dan orang-orang yang ditemuinya selama ini. Bedanya, milik Edmund sangat khas, tapi dalam memori Amelia tawa itu lama kelamaan memudar.

Dia bisa saja membuka rekaman mereka berdua. Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Edmund untuknya, mengamati lagi perdebatan mereka tentang apa yang akan Edmund temukan di galaksi lain, dan yang jadi bagian favorit Amelia adalah saat Edmund membisikkan betapa pria itu mencintainya.

Benak perempuan itu berdesir. Mencoba tersenyum. Melatihnya lagi, yang menjadi favorit pria itu. Sayangnya, seluruh urat mukanya kaku.

Segalanya kini terasa palsu.

" _Aku akan menunggumu, Amelia."_

Sepuluh tahun tanpa beradu pandang dan bertukar genggaman, Amelia tetap mencintainya. Keyakinannya mengantarkan ke momen ini, saat dia akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan itu: untuk menjumpai Edmund lagi.

…

Amelia belum sempat merapatkan pintu ruangannya seusai kembali dari pesta perpisahan. Dia bersama Cooper, Romilly, dan Doyle menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun hanya dia yang mendapatkan berbagai pandangan simpati dan dukungan yang seakan-akan berkata 'akhirnya!'. Akhirnya, ya akhirnya.

Ayahnya, Profesor Brand, mendorong pintu itu lebih lebar dan berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu. "Aku kadang-kadang tidak percaya kamu sudah sebesar ini Amelia."

Amelia melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya di kursi. Duduk, tanpa memandang kehadiran ayahnya. Matanya membaca tulisannya yang rapat-rapat di atas meja. Mengenai apa saja yang harus dia lakukan dalam misi Endurance. Gadis itu menarik napas, memberikan senyuman tertahan untuk ayahnya. "Kita menjalani banyak waktu bersama, Ayah. Sejak kecil aku bersamamu."

"Kamu pergi ketika kuliah."

"Ya, tapi itu tidak lama, Ayah." Amelia tersenyum.

Profesor Brand masuk, menyusuri rak buku milik Amelia. Pandangannya berhenti pada pigura yang ada di sana. Foto bertahun-tahun lalu ketika istrinya, ibu dari Amelia masih ada di antara mereka. Perempuan itu pasti akan marah jika tahu seperti apa perkembangan hubungannya dengan Amelia.

Tak ada seorang pun yang ingin kehilangan yang sama berkali-kali.

Lelaki yang tampak lelah itu menaruh kembali frame tersebut. "Ibumu pasti akan bangga padamu," katanya, duduk di tepi ranjang Amelia. Pandangannya mengarungi ruangan. Dia menelan ludah, menyadari seberapa banyak anak perempuannya sudah berubah. Seberapa banyak hal yang luput dari perhatiannya.

Amelia mengedikkan kepala. "Ibu ingin aku menjadi dokter, Yah. Ayah tahu itu."

Keduanya sama diam. Kikuk dan canggung. Selama ini mereka lebih banyak bicara tentang Rencana B. Ledakan populasi. Amelia yang mengumpulkan dan menyiapkan telur-telur untuk dikembangkan di tempat tinggal manusia yang baru. Hampir tak pernah lagi ada obrolan basa-basi seperti tadi.

"Apakah kamu ingat sebuah cerita yang pernah diceritakan ibumu? Tentang seorang anak perempuan dan ibunya? Kamu datang dan menangis kepadaku karena cerita itu." Suara serak Profesor Brand memecahkan kesunyian.

Amelia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ibu memberiku banyak cerita."

"Itu cerita yang istimewa, Amelia." Profesor Brand mengamati raut wajah Amelia yang begitu mirip dengan istrinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kamu menangis dan aku meyakinkanmu tak ada orang tua yang sejahat itu kepada anak-anaknya."

Bibir Amelia terbuka sedikit. Matanya berbinar. "Aku masih belum bisa ingat," ujarnya. "Mungkin Ayah mau menceritakannya untukku lagi." Ada perasaan hangat di dadanya saat meminta itu. Begitu pula ketika dilihatnya raut wajah Profesor Brand mendadak berseri. Amelia tahu dia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, setelah sekian lama.

"Aku akan menceritakan kepadamu, lagi," ujarnya berhenti sejenak, seakan meminta persetujuan Amelia. Perempuan itu hanya diam. Memainkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan tanpa pewarna kuku.

Profesor Brand membayangkan wajah istrinya ketika bercerita. "Ada seorang gadis kecil yang cantik dan pandai bernama Belinda. Dia tinggal berdua bersama ibu yang sangat menyayanginya. Mereka begitu akrab, begitu dekat. Bagi Belinda, ibunya adalah sosok yang menjadi panutan. Bagi ibunya, Belinda adalah permata hati, sosok yang akan selalu dia lindungi dari kejamnya dunia."

Amelia geming. Ingatannya mulai kembali. Dongeng yang didengarnya ketika kecil. Yang ini tak pernah dibaginya dengan orang lain. Jadi, dia tidak tahu apakah dongeng ini khusus buatan ibunya seperti cerita-cerita yang lain atau tidak.

"Ibunya melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga Belinda tetap di sisinya." Ayahnya melanjutkan lagi, dengan terpatah-patah.

Namun Amelia mengenal seseorang seperti _Belinda_.

…

Amelia menunggu Profesor Brand di ruang kerjanya. Dia duduk dengan gelisah. Tangannya terkepal dan bibirnya gemetar. Amelia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Edmund tadi, sekarang dia hanya ingin bertemu ayahnya—bukan Ayah, tapi Kepala Misi Lazarus.

Pintu kayunya berderit, Amelia melihat Profesor Brand menuju ke meja kerjanya. Pandangan mereka berdua beradu. Amelia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya menyembur dari sana.

"Aku minta penjelasan, Profesor," katanya tanpa basa-basi sambil berdiri. Melipat tangannya di dada untuk mengurangi keinginan menggebrak meja atau melempar buku-buku yang tersusun di sana.

"Hasilnya sudah diumumkan di ruang tes, Amelia," balas Profesor Brand tanpa menatapnya.

Napas Amelia memburu. Dia memandang tajam sosok yang kali ini kelihatan begitu tua dan rapuh. "Hasil tes dua minggu lalu. Aku ada di urutan keempat. Dan nilai rata-rata setiap tes yang kulakukan masuk dalam rata-rata seluruh kru yang akan terbang untuk misi Lazarus. Mengapa sekarang aku hanya menjadi cadangan?" ujarnya dengan nada agak tinggi.

Profesor Brand duduk dan melepas kaca matanya. Membalas tatapan Amelia yang penuh amarah. "Nilaimu tidak mencukupi, Amelia."

Amelia berhenti mondar-mandir. Kata-kata dari ayahnya tegas dan jelas. Seketika itu menghancurkan semua impian yang dimilikinya. Cita-citanya menjadi pionir di tanah tak bertuan. Mengawali peradaban untuk manusia-manusia yang harus pergi dari Bumi yang tak lagi peduli. Menyelamatkan spesies manusia dan membuktikan bahwa manusia bisa bertahan.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Sejak pindah ke stasiun rahasia ini bersama ibunya—Amelia langsung tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Ayahnya memang ilmuwan NASA, tapi itu sama sekali tidak memberi kemudahan apa-apa bagi Amelia untuk mencapai posisinya sekarang.

Dia menelan ludah. Tangannya tergenggam makin kencang hingga kuku-kuku jarinya menusuk telapaknya sendiri. Pandangannya masih mengarah pada Profesor Brand, pada ayahnya. Kali ini dia ingin menyerah dengan kekerashatiannya. Dia ingin memohon agar diizinkan pergi, sepertinya halnya pesta prom yang dulu pernah didatanginya. Kali ini bukan prom, tak ada yang akan mengantarnya atau menemaninya.

Mungkin penyebabnya ada di sini sekarang, bukan sekadar nilai-nilainya yang tidak memenuhi syarat. Melainkan hal yang lebih pribadi.

"Apa karena aku punya hubungan dengan Edmund sehingga kau mengeluarkanku dari misi? Kami akan terbang menuju planet yang berbeda. Tak akan ada yang terjadi." Amelia meyakinkan dengan getir. Dia menunggu jawaban, tapi tak kunjung didapatkannya. Profesor Brand sudah sibuk dengan buku dan papan tulisnya lagi. Amelia menggigit bibir. Dulu ketika kecil, dia sangat menyukai ruangan ini. Aroma buku tua, debu kapur, dan orang-orang cerdas. Dia hilir mudik untuk bertanya apa yang orang-orang ini kerjakan dengan antusias.

Rahangnya gemetar. Profesor Brand menulis formula matematika di papan tulis. Rencana A. Itu lebih penting. Bagi beliau. Bagi semua manusia di Bumi.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Amelia berbalik meninggalkan ayahnya. Hatinya terluka dan perih. Namun dia merasa terlalu tua untuk menangis.

"Amelia, mungkin dia butuh alasan untuk kembali."

Langkahnya terhenti. Dia mengerling kepada ayahnya yang berdiri. Dadanya sesak memikirkan perpisahan yang ada di depan mata. Dia selalu jadi seseorang yang ingin pergi—bukan yang tinggal dan menunggu.

…

Cerita Profesor Brand terhenti sejenak sewaktu ada seorang teman Amelia yang mampir. Perempuan itu membawa serta anak laki-lakinya, Getty, untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Amelia berdiri dan menyapa mereka di lorong. Memberi pelukan hangat pada sahabatnya itu, serta Getty. Pertemuan mereka hanya sebentar, Amelia minta izin karena sedang ditunggu oleh ayahnya.

Rasanya masih ganjil ketika mengingat dia tak akan bertemu mereka lagi. Ada sedih dan ada semangat. Tiap kali dia menerima salam perpisahan, hatinya tergetar. Amelia mulai bertanya-tanya lagi, benarkah keputusan yang dia ambil? Akan tetapi, kini tak ada waktu lagi untuk meragukannya. Amelia masuk kembali, disambut senyuman ayahnya yang kelihatan rapuh. Mengapa harus beliau yang harus diserahi urusan menyelamatkan dunia?

Pikiran Amelia berhenti ketika ayahnya melanjutkan cerita.

"Belinda tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi gadis yang cerdas. Berkali-kali dia minta untuk pergi, menjelajahi dunia. Ibu Belinda melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan agar Belinda tetap di sisinya." Ayahnya terdiam sejenak.

Amelia menundukkan kepala, mengingat kali pertama mendengar cerita itu. Dia menghela napas. Menggesek-gesek satu kukunya dengan yang lain. Tidak sampai satu hari lagi dia akan berada di tengah perjalanan untuk menemui Edmund. Dia memikirkan itu, sembari mendengarkan cerita ayahnya yang sayup-sayup.

"Ibunya menyewa Syaman untuk membuat anak gadisnya celaka. Pertama-tama, kakinya mendadak lumpuh. Belinda yang punya cita-cita menjadi penari pun akhirnya menanggalkan impiannya. Dia menggunakan waktunya di rumah untuk membaca. Kemampuannya tumbuh pesat. Dia tak pernah bersedih meski kondisinya yang cacat. Salah satu tulisannya akan diterbitkan dan dia diminta untuk pindah ke kota agar bisa mengerjakan naskah kedua.

"Uang mereka yang seadanya hanya cukup untuk biaya pindah Belinda. Meski gadis periang itu menjanjikan nanti akan memboyong ibunya serta, tapi ibunya lagi-lagi tak ingin berpisah. Dia kembali mendatangi Syaman tersebut, meminta hal lain.

"Keesokan harinya, kedua tangan Belinda lumpuh dan dia tak bisa menulis lagi. Ibunya mengurus dengan penuh kasih sayang. Belinda yang sempat didera kesedihan, tapi dia menemukan keasikan baru, bernyanyi. Suara indah anak gadisnya menarik perhatian seorang lelaki muda. Mereka berkenalan hingga rasa optimis gadis itu membuatnya jatuh hati. Lelaki itu pun mengutarakan niatnya untuk menyunting Belinda. Esok harinya, gadis itu langsung kehilangan suaranya…."

Amelia menelan ludah. Sekarang mengingat jelas ketika ibunya berbaring di sampingnya dan menceritakan itu. Tatapannya beradu dengan ayahnya. Amelia bisa merasakan apa yang Belinda rasakan. Dia membuang pandang. Menyadari bahwa dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana cerita tersebut berakhir. Dia meminta ibunya berhenti bercerita pada titik itu.

…

 _Jika jatuh ke lubang hitam, saat melihat ke arah luar, kamu akan bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan._

Amelia menatap sebuah titik yang jatuh pada kegelapan. Semakin kecil. Hilang dan pandangannya digantikan cahaya keemasan yang bergerak cepat. _Gargantua._ Ini seharusnya indah.

Dari balik matanya yang penuh air, semuanya buram dan bias.

Ketika dia menghadirkan gelap. Dia menatap masa lalu.

…

Amelia enggan melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu. Mengelus rambut ikalnya yang cokelat berantakan. Matanya sewarna karamel.

"Aku bisa menunggu di sana, Amelia," katanya, "lebih tepatnya aku tidak punya pilihan lagi." Edmund tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu masih kelihatan resah.

"Pernah kamu berpikir jika ayahmu sesungguhnya khawatir kepadamu? Kita tidak tahu apa yang dihadapi di luar sana."

"Ya, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di luar sana. Tapi… kita juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi besok, kan?" tukas Amelia. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Edmund. "Untuk besok. Besok. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Kamu pergi dan aku jadi yang tinggal di sini."

"Aku berharap kamu akan datang ke padaku, Amelia."

"Boleh kalau aku yang berharap kamu yang akan pulang?"

…

Amelia duduk seorang diri di ruangan kecil itu. Suara dari pesan-pesan lama terdengar. Kisah yang berbeda-beda. Wajah-wajah yang sama tapi aus karena masa. Amelia menyusuri pesan-pesan milik Romilly, Doyle, dan Cooper. Tercengang saat punya waktu menyerap apa yang terjadi—Murph yang baru ditemuinya belum lama, gadis kecil yang penuh ingin tahu sudah beranjak dewasa.

Berapa banyak waktu yang lesap ketika dia berada di sini. Diam dan mengulang-ngulang semua pesan yang ada. Kalimat-kalimat rindu itu jadi irama. Nada optimis meremas-remas perasaan Amelia.

Sebelum dia berada di sini. Dia menangis keras-keras. Kegelapan di luar yang begitu akrab tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hampa yang menyiksa. Cooper ikut meninggalkannya, menyisakan Amelia sebagai harapan. Perempuan itu tak pernah ingin jadi salah satunya. Dia pergi karena Edmund. Sekarang, semua motivasnya menguap entah ke mana.

Dia ingin mati saja.

Dia ingin keluar dari Endurance. Berenang dalam kegelapan di antara bintang-bintang, hingga dia jatuh tertidur. Hingga dia tercekik oleh oksigen yang pelan-pelan habis.

Banyak cara yang menghampirinya. Dia menyadari betapa banyak jalan untuk mati saat benar-benar menginginkannya.

Dia masih punya banyak cara.

Banyak.

…

Belinda menatap ibunya penuh harap. Perempuan yang paling disayanginya itu sedang menyisiri rambut hitam tebal miliknya. Menyenandungkan lagu masa kecil favorit gadis itu. Dia hanya bisa mengerjap dan bicara patah-patah. Dulu dia sering ikut bernyanyi, kini lebih memilih tutup mulut.

Ibunya selalu memuji jika dia sangat cantik, anggun, dan memesona siapa pun. Akan tetapi, sosok yang bayangannya berada di dalam cermin adalah gadis yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya kering. Matanya yang dulu berbinar kini seperti telaga kesedihan. Selamanya dia akan merepotkan Ibu dengan kondisinya yang lumpuh total. Tak akan ada yang ingin berteman dengannya atau mencintainya. Pupus sudah harapan menjadi penari, penulis, dan penyanyi.

Satu-satunya yang bisa menghibur Belinda adalah mengarang berbagai cerita dalam kepalanya. Tentang sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkannya. Menjadikannya orang paling bahagia di dunia. Mengeluarkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Ibu," panggil Belinda gagap.

 _Seorang laki-laki datang ke rumah mereka. Ah, perempuan pun boleh. Dia membutuhkan makanan setelah tersesat di dalam hutan berhari-hari. Pondok Belinda-lah yang kali pertama dia temukan. Orang itu akan bertamu dan minta makan._

"Ya, gadisku sayang," ujar ibunya yang sedang mengepang rambut Belinda.

 _Kebaikan ibu Belinda akan meluluhkan hati orang itu. Dia akan makan dengan lahap. Lalu dipertemukan dengan Belinda. Menjadi teman atau saling jatuh cinta. Namun ternyata orang itu hanya menginginkan harta benda yang selama ini dikumpulkan oleh ibu Belinda. Pada suatu malam, orang itu akan mengendap-endap dan mulai mengumpulkan semua barang yang ada. Sayangnya, ibu Belinda memergoki orang itu._

"Maukah ibu mendengar permintaanku?" tanya Belinda.

 _Orang itu dengan senjatanya mengancam ibu Belinda. Juga, mengarahkan pedangnya yang tipis dan tajam ke leher Belinda. Dia bilang akan membunuh anak gadisnya jika perempuan tua itu tidak merelakan hartanya. Akan tetapi, Ibu berusaha melindungi anak gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Justru, orang itu tanpa belas kasih langsung menggorok leher putih itu. Darah panas muncrat ke tubuh orang itu dan muka ibunya. Gadis itu megap-megap di kursi roda. Udara merangsek masuk dalam pembuluh darahnya. Matanya terbelalak dan penuh air mata._

 _Ibu Belinda menangis meraung-raung. Sementara itu, orang itu juga akan lari membawa seluruh harta. Ada air mata di pipinya dan memori kental pembicaraan panjang pada suatu malam yang berisi satu permintaan dari dasar hati Belinda._

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menderita seperti ini, maukah Ibu membuatku mati saja?"

' _Cinta itu membebaskan,' ujar Belinda pada orang itu, mereka berciuman lama sebelum tragedi malam ini. Belinda membayangkan bisa menjadi seseorang yang pantas. Tapi dia lebih pantas mati._

…

"Aku minta maaf, Amelia. Aku seharusnya melepasmu pergi dulu. Aku hanya… hanya tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Aku sudah berjanji kepada ibumu," ujar Profesor Brand. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan rumah baru di balik lubang cacing yang mengantar ke dimensi lain.

"Namun setelah sekian lama, aku menyadari bahwa memintamu tetap tinggal adalah kesalahan terbesar yang aku buat.

"Sekarang pergilah, Amelia. Temukanlah rumah baru untuk kita semua. Aku akan baik-baik di sini. Aku akan menunggumu kembali…."

Profesor Brand mengambil napas sejenak. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia melihat satu demi satu orang yang disayangi pergi darinya. Anak bungsunya yang meninggal di usia muda karena infeksi paru-paru, anak perempuan tertuanya yang cekatan berkeliling dunia untuk mempelajari iklim—pulang dengan laporan penelitian dan kanker di saluran pernapasan, istrinya yang meninggal karena depresi, dan yang tersisa baginya hanyalah Amelia.

Banyak orang di gedung ini. Menjadi tetangga, menjadi keluarga. Namun yang terpenting bagi Profesor Brand adalah Amelia. Sekarang semua pergi. Itu membuatnya sungguh terpukul, tapi dikuburnya jauh-jauh. Dia masih harus melanjutkan Rencana A. Untuk membawa manusia-manusia meluncur ke orbit.

"Kamu tahu akhir kisah Belinda yang waktu itu belum usai kuceritakan?" Profesor Brand memberi jeda sejenak. Dia mengerti mengapa Amelia membenci kisah itu. "Ibu Belinda mendengar permintaan itu dengan hati pedih. Setelah berhari-hari mendengar anak gadisnya menangis, akhirnya dia kembali mengunjungi Shaman.

"Dia meminta agar kondisi Belinda dikembalikan. Shaman meminta harga mahal. Nyawa sang ibu dan akan ditukar dengan semua kebahagiaan Belinda yang sudah direnggutnya selama ini.

"Esok paginya, Belinda menemukan ibunya meninggal di lantai kamar. Mayatnya sungguh busuk dan bau. Karena terlalu sedih, Belinda memaksakan diri untuk turun dari kursi rodanya—dia ingin menghampiri jasad ibunya. Ajaib, Belinda bisa bicara dengan lancar lagi dan bergerak.

"Dia menangis. Menangis. Dan terus pilu sepanjang hidupnya karena merasa hidup tidak adil. Ketika semua keinginannya terkabul, dia harus kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya: ibunya."

Profesor Brand menatap kosong layar di hadapannya. Dia bicara banyak kepada Amelia. Hampir setiap hari. Namun, dia baru berani menyampaikan cerita itu sekarang. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Getty, dokter muda yang dikenalnya sejak kecil berdiri mendampingi Murph.

Dari mulutnya mengalir pengakuan. Kebohongan tentang Rencana A yang hanya bualannya. Formula untuk rencana itu tak akan pernah lengkap. Stasiun tempat mereka berada sekarang tak akan pernah terbang. Profesor Brand menutup matanya. Rela dianggap sebagai pembohong besar, agar semua orang merasa punya harapan. Mungkin, mungkin saja orang lain bisa melengkapi formula itu. Mungkin… atau mereka semua akan mati di sini. Dikubur debu-debu yang dibuat Bumi.

...

Angin berembus membelai wajah dan rambut pendek Amelia. Dia mendengar dengan jelas suara Edmund. Tawa lelaki itu yang menyambut kehadirannya.

Tangannya menyusun satu demi satu batu dengan gemetar. Udara kering menyapu kulit mukanya yang basah. Edmund masih menceritakan tentang apa yang dialaminya selama ini. Penantiannya. Kebahagiaannya ketika menemukan tempat ini.

Amelia bersimpuh. Edmund berharap jika Amelia segera datang. Pulang kepadanya.

Kini, setelah tujuh puluh enam tahun, Amelia bisa mereka lagi dengan jelas suara Edmund. Segar, seperti baru kemarin mereka bicara.

Dia menaruh batu terakhir di sisi plat nama Edmund.

"Aku pulang."

Edmund menunggu terlalu lama. Tabung krio miliknya berhenti berfungsi jauh sebelum Amelia tiba. Perempuan itu berdiri, melangkah menjauhi makam. Memandang langit yang kemerahan. Sekarang dia yang harus tinggal. Dan sendirian.


End file.
